


Day 130

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [130]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>almost to the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 130

"We have people who can get into this."

No. No, you don't.

"I tested that theory for you. I let Sherlock Holmes try it for six months." 

It's going to be something unbelievably...

"Sherlock, dear, tell him what you found when you X-rayed my camera phone."

Hmmmm? Oh...right -

"There are four additional units wired inside the casing, I suspect containing acid or a small amount of explosive... 

...Any attempt to open the casing will burn the hard drive."

Dull. Dull....

"Explosive...It’s more me."

So sure of herself...words...making jokes...

"Some data is always recoverable."

"Take that risk?"

"You have a passcode to open this. I deeply regret to say we have people who can extract it from you."

Dull. Mycroft, you moron, she knows more about pain than you can possibly imagine...it's her domain, you won't beat her at it.

"Sherlock?" 

"There will be two passcodes: one to open the phone, one to burn the drive. Even under duress you can’t know which one she’s given you and there will be no point in a second attempt."

"He’s good, isn’t he? I should have him on a leash – in fact, I might."

Right. Try never.

"We destroy this, then. No-one has the information."

"Fine. Good idea ... unless there are lives of British citizens depending on the information you’re about to burn."

"Are there?"

Of course there are...

"Telling you would be playing fair. I’m not playing any more." 

...stop thinking...breathe...

"A list of my requests; and some ideas about my protection once they’re granted..." 

Poor Myc, brought to his knees by a woman. A woman...this particular woman...

"I’d say it wouldn’t blow much of a hole in the wealth of the nation – but then I’d be lying." 

why me? why this game...?

"I imagine you’d like to sleep on it."

"Thank you, yes."

"Too bad."

Ouch.

"Off you pop and talk to people." 

"You’ve been very ... thorough. I wish our lot were half as good as you." 

Hmmm...

"And here you are, the dominatrix who brought a nation to its knees."

It couldn't be that simple.

"Nicely played."

God, that would be...but she wouldn't...she would, it's just a game to her...a dangerous one, but she's Moriarty with a difference, she has a heart...oh, Irene -

"No."

"Sorry?"

"I said no. Very very close, but no."

"You got carried away. The game was too elaborate. You were enjoying yourself too much."

"No such thing as too much."

There it is. You blinked. Gotchya.

"Oh, enjoying the thrill of the chase is fine, craving the distraction of the game – I sympathise entirely – but thentiment? Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side."

"What are you on about?"

Yes...her lips are getting dry...nerves starting to show a bit...

"You." 

"Oh dear God. Look at the poor man. You don’t actually think I was interested in you? Why? Because you’re the great Sherlock Holmes, the clever detective in the funny hat?"

"No." 

Much more basic, your heart betrayed you.

"Because I took your pulse." 

"Elevated; your pupils dilated...I imagine John Watson thinks love’s a mystery to me but the chemistry is incredibly simple, and very destructive...When we first met, you told me that disguise is always a self-portrait. How true of you: the combination to your safe – your measurements; but this...this is far more intimate...

...this is your heart... 

...and you should never let it rule your head."

"You could have chosen any random number and walked out of here today with everything you’ve worked for...but you just couldn't resist it, could you...

...I’ve always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage..."

"Thank you for the final proof."

"Everything I said: it’s not real. I was just playing the game."

"I know."

"And this is just losing." 

 

I AM  
SHER  
LOCKED 

 

"There you are, brother. I hope the contents make up for any inconvenience I may have caused you tonight."

"I’m certain they will."

"If you’re feeling kind, lock her up; otherwise let her go. I doubt she’ll survive long without her protection." 

"Are you expecting me to beg?"

"Yes." 

And you will.

"Please."

"You’re right."

I know.

"I won’t even last six months."

What a waste...I wonder if John is back from his shift...I'm starving...

"Sorry about dinner."


End file.
